137 Sekunden/Transcript
Prologue DEMETRI: This is Demetri. NHADRA: Mr. Noh? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm calling in response to your mosaic board posting. DEMETRI: Who is this? How did you get this number? NHADRA: I can't divulge that, but I can tell you my vision involved you. DEMETRI: Go on. NHADRA: In my flash-forward, I was reading an intelligence briefing, and I am sorry. NHADRA: There is no delicate way to say this, but onMarch 15th, 2010, you are going to be murdered. DEMETRI: What? What the hell are you talking about? NHADRA: I understand why you're upset, but my hope is by telling you what I know, you will be able to prevent your murder from happening. DEMETRI: Your briefing—Did it say who killed me? NHADRA: I'm afraid not. DEMETRI: Well, what did it say then? NHADRA: That you were an agent from the American FBI, and that you were shot three times in the chest. DEMETRI: You gotta give me more to go on here. DEMETRI: What—what kind of briefing was this? NHADRA: I'm sorry, Mr. Noh. I have to end this call now. DEMETRI: No. Wait. Wait! Hello? Hello! DEMETRI: Hello? Hello? OPERATOR: I'm sorry. Your call cannot be completed as dialed. DEMETRI: Come on! Act I Lies at the Benford's CARTOON: We're trapped in here. CARTOON: We have to get out. CARTOON: I'm f-freezing! CARTOON: At least you have fur. OLIVIA: (on phone) Hey, Nicole, it's Olivia again. Look, babe, we're not mad, okay? We're just worried about you. So can you please call and let us know you're all right? Okay, we'll speak to you soon. Bye. OLIVIA: Man. We gotta cover for Nicole again. MARK: I can pick Charlie up after school, take her back to work with me. OLIVIA: Are you sure? MARK: Yeah. We're sifting through blackout intel from Interpol and such. I'll welcome the distraction. OLIVIA: Okay. (Doorbell rings) MARK: That's Aaron. OLIVIA: Aaron's coming here? MARK: Phone's broke. Said he'd take a look. OLIVIA: I just called Nicole. MARK: Yeah, the problem's with my work line. (Mark and Aaron move to Mark's home office.) AARON: You called me from your work phone, said it was urgent. And now you're lying to Olivia? If you want to prevent the future and save your marriage, first step isn't keeping secrets from your wife. Take that from a guy who's already been divorced, huh? MARK: This is different. It's about Charlie. AARON: What happened? MARK: You know she's been freaking out about what she saw, right? There's a guy we've been investigating. We've been calling him D. Gibbons. Charlie's vision had to do with him. She knew who he was. She said, "D. Gibbons is a bad man." AARON: How is that even possible? MARK: In my flash-forward, masked gunmen were comin into the office. Maybe D. Gibbons is connected to 'em. AARON: You think whoever's supposed to be after you will come after Charlie? MARK: What if this whole investigation circles back on me? AARON: Well, isn't that always the risk with your line of work? And shouldn't you be talking to somebody down at your office? MARK: Blackout's changed everything. AARON: I'll tell you what I'd do – father to father. If someone's gonna hurt your family, the best thing to do is catch 'em before they can. The world's changed. Maybe the rules need to change a little, too. If it were up to me, I'd do whatever I had to do. Zoey Flies Home PA SYSTEM (on airplane): Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard Flight 82 for Los Angeles. We've gotten the okay from the tower to push back as soon as all carry-ons and personal items are safely stored. Flight attendants... MAN: So are you flying to home or from? ZOEY: To. Back to my fiancé. I've been stuck here since the blackout. But now that the airlines are up and running again... I hopped on the first flight they were offering. MAN: What were you doing in Seattle? ZOEY: I'm a lawyer – criminal defense. What about you? Why are you flying? MAN: I have to. I'm the C.E.O. of the airline. All the executives are taking flights today... to prove to our customers that the skies are safe again. ZOEY: How's that working out for you? MAN: Gangbusters. (to cabin attendant) Another scotch. Tracing the Call DEMETRI: Al. AL GOUGH: Yo. DEMETRI: Can I ask you a favor? AL GOUGH: Sure. What do you need? DEMETRI: I got a call last night from an unknown number. Can you have the tech guys back-trace it through the carrier and see if they can identify the cell sites it was routed through? AL GOUGH: What's the priority on this? DEMETRI: Nuclear. Learning about Geyer MARK: How's it going? VREEDE: Let me put it this way – I miss the good, old days when law enforcement didn't share their leads with each other. We're gonna be cashing in our pensions before we finish sifting through all of this intel. Kingdom of Tonga? Now who knew they even had an intelligence agency? They're blaming the flash-forwards on phytoplankton blooms. JANIS: Well, I'll see your boring and raise you an insane. (reading) "The flash-forwards were caused by a toxic gas "that was released from deep within the earth as a result of crustal rifting." VREEDE: So the earth farted, and we blacked out. That makes sense to me. At least this one's vetted by our LEGATEs in Germany. Apparently there's a-a prisoner, a former Nazi – A Rudolf Geyer – who's claiming to know why the blackouts lasted exactly 137 sekunden. Sekunden. That's German for "seconds." MARK: Wait a minute. The guy who sent this in – Do you have a picture of him? (Vreede holds out picture to Mark) That's him. He was on my board. We gotta follow up on this. JANIS: Based on what, Mark – your spidey sense? VREEDE: Something spookier. The Nazi's report... mentions Mark by name. Act II Getting Permission STAN: Let me see if I got this right. We got agents working 24/7 to identify the two guys who were awake during the blackout. This week alone I've gotta figure out how to eulogize eight dead agents, and you want to fly to Germany to talk to a Nazi? MARK: Well, a former Nazi. STAN: Well, that just makes me feel so much better. MARK: Geyer requested a meeting with me specifically. STAN: How does he even know you? MARK: I have no idea, but he says he can explain why the blackout lasted 137 seconds, and he won't talk unless I see him face-to-face. STAN: And in the meantime, you're getting nowhere with tracking down Suspect Zero or D. Gibbons. MARK: N.S.A.'s still working on the Suspect Zero video. And we're running down digital forensics from D. Gibbons' cell phone. For all we know, it's Geyer's information that will lead us to them. STAN: Book the flights. Meeting Zoey (Demetri meets Zoey at the airport under a Key Star Air sign) ZOEY: I thought I was never gonna see you again. DEMETRI: Me, too. ZOEY: So can I tell you now? DEMETRI: Tell me what? ZOEY: What I saw in my flash-forward. DEMETRI: Zo – ZOEY: What's the big deal, babe? It's not like we didn't see the same thing. (Demetri gives Zoey some flowers.) DEMETRI: Here. We could talk, or... ZOEY: Or? DEMETRI: Or we could go to a motel... ZOEY: Oh! I like your thinking, stranger. At the Bar KATE: What can I get you? AARON: Just a soda water, Kate. KATE: What the hell are you doing here? AARON: Our daughter's alive, Kate. I saw her during the blackout. In my vision, I was with her. She was wounded. I th—I think it might have been somewhere in Afghanistan. KATE: Are you sure you weren't dead? Maybe you were in heaven with her. Hey, you might want to check on that with your higher power. AARON: I'm serious, Kate. You know what people have been saying. This thing is real – glimpses of what's to come. KATE: What's to come? You want to know what I saw? (motions) This. I was doing the same thing I'm doing now, same thing I've been doing the past five years. And those sorry-ass regulars there? They were here, too. What you saw was wishful thinking. Let her go, Aaron. AARON: I can't. Not when I know she needs me. She's out there. I'm positive. KATE: She's dead! She's buried! This isn't about some vision. This is about you coming up with a fantasy because you feel guilty, 'cause you're the reason she went into the military in the first place. AARON: That's not true. KATE: No, of course it is. She's daddy's little girl, following in your footsteps. Why are you doing this, anyway? - What do you want from me, anyway? (Kate walks around end of bar, grabs Aaron and pushes him toward the door.) AARON: Hey. Stop, stop. It's all right. I just want your signature. I need you to sign an affidavit so I can exhume her remains. KATE: Well, you're not gonna get it, Aaron. Why don't you just take this and go? AARON: I'm gonna find her, Kate, whether you help me or not. And when I do, I'll let you know. Zoey and Demetri (Zoey and Demetri are lying in bed.) ZOEY: That's the second time I've blacked out this week. Now can I tell you about what I saw? DEMETRI: Okay. ZOEY: It was our wedding. It was on a beach – Hamoa beach in Hawaii, I think, where we went last spring. ZOEY: Everything was perfect. DEMETRI: And you saw me there? ZOEY: Yeah. Did you see me? DEMETRI: Yeah. Of course I saw you... In that white dress... Barefoot. Baby, you were so beautiful. It's just like you described. ZOEY: You realize that's gonna be our wedding day, don't you? DEMETRI: April 29? D-Day? All that's happened, baby, I'm not sure we should... commit to a date. ZOEY: We already have. So... Can't you just... fall back... Let the future happen like it's supposed to? Arriving at Quale STEFAN: Welcome to Munich. MARK: Agent Benford, Agent Hawk. STEFAN: Stefan Krieger. JANIS: Hello. STEFAN: I'll be your B.N.D. liaison during your stay. MARK: Thanks for arranging this meeting on such short notice. (cut) STEFAN: You're here as guests of the German government. As such, you have no actual authority and will proceed with appropriate decorum. Agreed? MARK: Agreed. JANIS: There are a lot of ghosts here. Isn't this where Sophie Scholl and the rest of the White Rose Nazi resistance group were executed? STEFAN: If I'm not mistaken, your country eradicated it's indigenous Indian population and practiced institutionalized slavery for over 250 years. MARK: We also gave the world Britney Spears. STEFAN: Rudolf Geyer may present himself as a frail, forgetful old man, but I should remind you that he managed to elude capture for more than half a century. Spending at least 20 of those years within your own U.S. borders. He's an unrepentant murderer. His entire existence has been based on dissemblance and falsehood. Never forget that. STEFAN: Herr Geyer. GEYER: Gentlemen... and lady. I've looked forward to meeting you, Herr Benford. For quite some time. Act III MARK: How did you know my name? GEYER: I saw it in my vision. MARK: You said you had information about the flash-forward, about how long they lasted. GEYER: It's not quite that simple, I'm afraid. You see, before my unfortunate incarceration, I lived in America, and I learned how you can't get something for nothing. STEFAN: We've anticipated this, Herr Geyer. Upon verification of your information, you will be transferred to a minimum security facility. GEYER: (speaks German) But I had more than a gesture in mind. I want to return to America, and all charges against me... are dropped. MARK: You're dreaming. GEYER´S ATTORNEY: I'm not permitting my client to breathe a word of what he knows without getting his pardon first. GEYER: I believe we have what's called a game of chicken. Who do you think will blink first? Before you answer, consider the fact, I have nothing to lose. (cut) JANIS: He's playing us. Think about it. This is win-win for him. At best, he's just jerking us around for a few days' entertainment, and at worst he goes free, and we have no- MARK: We'll figure out a way to cover ourselves if he's lying. JANIS: No, you heard his lawyer. They're not gonna let us cover ourselves. Mark, this is full pardon or nothing, and that's exactly what Geyer's gonna give us. MARK: We don't know that. The only thing we know is Geyer's important to our case six months from now, which means, Janis- JANIS: Yeah, listen to yourself. MARK: I am listening. JANIS: Mark, six months from now? Come on. The only thing we know at this point is how much we don't know. Mark, you're talking about letting a mass murderer go free in exchange for potentially nothing. MARK: Janis, there are several billion people...several billion,who need answers. That's not nothing. They need to know why it happened, whether it'll happen again. The guy makes me sick. But he's 86 years old. He's on his way out. And as much as I'd like to personally help him on his way, I have to ask myself if the ends don't justify the means here. JANIS: They never do, Mark. And you know, Geyer's age is irrelevant. There's no statute of limitations on evil. Geyer deserves his punishment, and his victims deserve him getting that punishment, and you can't take that, away from them on a hope. (cut) FELICIA WEDECK: So how's Mark handling all of this? OLIVIA: The usual way...throwing himself into work. How about Stan? FELICIA WEDECK: The same. Since becoming bureau assistant director, he's convinced he has to work twice as hard as everybody else in the bureau. OLIVIA: Mm. FELICIA WEDECK: He's pulled two all-nighters in a row, working on this eulogy for the—the memorial service. Like if he found just the right words, he could bring these agents back to life. OLIVIA: Well, Mark's convinced that what he saw in his flash-forward is somehow going to save us all. WOMAN: So Mark saw himself saving the world, and what did you see? OLIVIA (in Flash): '' ''Hey, honey. OLIVIA: Nothing important. How about you? FELICIA WEDECK: I was home. I was in Jason's room, but all of his stuff was gone. OLIVIA: That makes sense. He's in college, right? FELICIA WEDECK: He still comes home for holidays. Flash: Felicia Wedeck FELICIA WEDECK: But in my vision, everything was gone and replaced by a young boy's things. He was about 8 or 9 years old, and I was putting him to bed. BOY: Good night, Mom. FELICIA WEDECK: Good night, Attaf. OLIVIA: And you've never seen this kid before? FELICIA WEDECK: No. No, never. Look, people are saying these visions are real. So I don't know how, but in the next six months, this little boy's gonna come into my life, and I'm gonna be his mom. I refuse to believe these visions are random. There is a purpose. I just...I know it. (cut) GEYER: We have a compromise to suggest...One piece of information now... and one later. GEYER´S ATTORNEY: An offer of proof. You verify certain aspects of my client's flash-forward, pardon him. Then he will give you the remainder of what he knows. MARK: Fine. The 137 seconds...Why? GEYER: In my time at Treblinka, I, uh, obviously came into contact with many Jews. I also came to learn about certain aspects of their beliefs, their culture- JANIS: Is this going somewhere? GEYER: Eh... Tell me, Miss Hawk, why do you wear a ring on your left thumb? JANIS: What's it matter? GEYER: In some Eastern European countries, uh, where homosexuality is illegal, a ring on a woman's left thumb is considered an indication of her... proclivities. MARK: What does this have to do with anything? GEYER: Everything and nothing. I am merely referencing a certain kind of code. I will now make a reference to another kind of code. Have you heard of Kabbalah? STEFAN: It's a set of esoteric teachings...Jewish mysticism. GEYER: In Kabbalah, everything has a hidden meaning. This is the word spelled in Hebrew... Qof, beit, Lamed, hei. ''And each letter in the Hebrew alphabet is ascribed a number. And if you add up these numbers, you arrive at 137...Exactly the number of seconds that the blackout lasted. MARK: Listen to me... The only reason I'm sharing the same air as you is because you said you've got relevant information. And you've got exactly one minute to prove that to me, or I'm gone. GEYER: You won't leave. Not yet. I have information that'll prove crucial to your investigation. And I know it, because in my flash-forward... I was being repatriated to the United States. And I had bought my freedom with the second piece of information... Which I am prepared to share with you. MARK: What did you see? '''Flash: Geyer' GEYER: I was in an American airport. I don't know which one. I was clearing through immigration. J. MURPHY: Thank you. GEYER'': There was a young man who'' was processing my documents. I remember he had a nametag that read "Jerome Murphy." GEYER: Disappointing, Agent Benford's not here to welcome me home. J. MURPHY (German accent): Coming back from Germany, ja? GEYER: '' ''Returning home, actually, and I have one murder to thank for it. MARK: A murder? Whose murder? GEYER´S ATTORNEY: This is just our offer of proof. Locate this customs agent, this J. Murphy. Compare his flash-forward to my client's. Confirm he's telling the truth. STEFAN: Are you enjoying watching us jump through your hoops? I hope you are. Because you're never leaving this prison, Geyer. GEYER: I will leave... on April 29, 2010. It is a future that has already happened. Act IV 437 00:22:33,914 --> 00:22:35,561 I can't believe you're running with this. 438 00:22:35,650 --> 00:22:37,817 Let's just see if his flash-forward proves out. 439 00:22:37,852 --> 00:22:40,367 If it does, it means Geyer's free in six months' time 440 00:22:40,368 --> 00:22:41,908 which means he's telling us the truth. 441 00:22:41,958 --> 00:22:43,346 Or a lie we believed. 442 00:22:44,329 --> 00:22:45,772 Are you okay with this? MARK: Benford. AARON: Hey, it's me. You got a minute? MARK: Aaron, what's up? AARON: I need a favor—a big favor. It's for Tracy. I want to get her remains exhumed, test 'em against the D.N.A. The military's got on file for her. MARK: Aaron. AARON: Tell you what—I'll listen to any "this isn't a good idea" speeches you gotta give, if you can swear you wouldn't do the exact same thing if it were Charlie. MARK: Okay. You fax over the paperwork. I'll push it through. AARON: There's no paperwork, 'cause it's not signed, and it's not signed, 'cause it needs Kate's signature. I need you to push through more than paperwork here. MARK: Aaron, that's-- AARON: I said it was a big favor. MARK: Leaving aside the illegality, have you thought about what'll happen if the results come back positive, and the person in that grave is Tracy? 466 00:23:38,931 --> 00:23:42,294 I saw her, Mark. I saw her alive. 467 00:23:42,362 --> 00:23:44,250 What you saw was impossible. 468 00:23:44,531 --> 00:23:46,999 That's what makes it a leap of faith, Mark. 469 00:23:48,303 --> 00:23:50,318 You've never taken a leap of faith? 470 00:23:53,259 --> 00:23:54,983 Mark, I'm a little busy right now, all right? 471 00:23:55,018 --> 00:23:56,926 Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm--I'm just... 472 00:23:58,303 --> 00:23:59,723 Everything's fine with Zoey. 473 00:23:59,758 --> 00:24:01,022 Listen, I'll take care of it. 474 00:24:01,073 --> 00:24:03,822 You tell him I'll call when I've got the warrant. Okay. 475 00:24:04,131 --> 00:24:06,430 A warrant? For a customs officer? 476 00:24:06,465 --> 00:24:08,846 No, that's... something else. 477 00:24:08,881 --> 00:24:11,446 Listen, Marcie ran through the T.S.A. employee database, 478 00:24:11,481 --> 00:24:13,627 and there aren't any J. Murphys working customs 479 00:24:13,662 --> 00:24:16,428 at any of the airports in the continental United States. 480 00:24:16,830 --> 00:24:18,076 Did you check applicants? 481 00:24:18,556 --> 00:24:21,179 No. Geyer said he spoke to an actual officer. 482 00:24:21,214 --> 00:24:22,446 Six months from now. 483 00:24:22,481 --> 00:24:24,422 Our guy might not be working customs yet. 484 00:24:24,625 --> 00:24:27,735 Have Marcie check. If she finds something, run it down. 485 00:24:28,607 --> 00:24:29,336 There a problem? 486 00:24:30,068 --> 00:24:32,229 My head's just not in the game today, boss. 487 00:24:32,264 --> 00:24:34,043 - Demetri? - Yeah. 488 00:24:34,253 --> 00:24:35,467 Get it in the game. 489 00:24:44,090 --> 00:24:47,408 ♪ I want to put on ♪ 490 00:24:47,443 --> 00:24:49,393 ♪ my my my my my boogie shoes ♪ 491 00:24:49,428 --> 00:24:50,286 Hello? 492 00:24:50,497 --> 00:24:52,932 ♪ Just to boogie with you ♪ 493 00:24:53,472 --> 00:24:57,634 ♪ I want to do it till the sun comes up ♪ 494 00:24:57,669 --> 00:24:58,346 Hello? 495 00:24:58,805 --> 00:25:01,607 ♪ Oh, yeah ♪ 496 00:25:01,675 --> 00:25:03,551 ♪ I want to do it till ♪ 497 00:25:03,586 --> 00:25:04,749 Hello? 498 00:25:06,650 --> 00:25:07,691 ♪ Yeah, yeah ♪ 499 00:25:07,881 --> 00:25:11,539 ♪ Oh! I want to put on ♪ 500 00:25:11,701 --> 00:25:14,126 ♪ my my my my my boogie shoes ♪ 501 00:25:14,467 --> 00:25:16,066 ♪ Just to boogie with you ♪ 502 00:25:16,497 --> 00:25:17,232 Hey. 503 00:25:17,257 --> 00:25:19,191 ♪ I want to put on ♪ 504 00:25:19,259 --> 00:25:21,788 Hey! Jerome Murphy? 505 00:25:21,923 --> 00:25:23,810 FBI. Have a minute? 506 00:25:24,186 --> 00:25:25,083 ♪ Whoo! ♪ 507 00:25:25,172 --> 00:25:27,040 Like, you're saying I make it? 508 00:25:27,400 --> 00:25:29,052 I'm gonna be a customs official? 509 00:25:29,269 --> 00:25:33,002 Man, I saw it, but I didn't really believe it, you know? 510 00:25:33,139 --> 00:25:35,874 This rocks, dude. I totally thought I blew the physical. 511 00:25:36,506 --> 00:25:38,321 - Do I get a gun and stuff? - Jerome, 512 00:25:38,356 --> 00:25:40,380 I need you to focus here, okay? 513 00:25:40,415 --> 00:25:42,928 I'm trying to corroborate a suspect's flash-forward, 514 00:25:42,963 --> 00:25:45,226 and he claims that you were in it. 515 00:25:45,811 --> 00:25:47,006 Do you understand? 516 00:25:47,007 --> 00:25:49,274 Yeah, sure. No problem. 517 00:25:50,809 --> 00:25:52,074 What's "corroborate" mean? 518 00:25:53,443 --> 00:25:55,661 I need you to tell me whether you saw the same thing 519 00:25:55,729 --> 00:25:59,787 in your flash-forward as this guy claims he saw in his. 520 00:26:00,066 --> 00:26:02,301 I know that dude. 521 00:26:02,875 --> 00:26:05,271 I was working in an airport. It felt good, you know? 522 00:26:05,338 --> 00:26:09,493 Badge... Uniform... 523 00:26:09,952 --> 00:26:11,429 It gave me purpose, you know? 524 00:26:11,812 --> 00:26:13,386 Coming back from Germany, ja? 525 00:26:17,024 --> 00:26:19,653 I woke up after the blackout, applied the next day. 526 00:26:20,092 --> 00:26:22,430 Do you remember anything else, anything odd? 527 00:26:22,465 --> 00:26:23,943 You know, come to think of it, he did. 528 00:26:23,944 --> 00:26:25,208 He said something about a murder. 529 00:26:25,278 --> 00:26:26,925 I have a murder to thank for it. 530 00:26:27,964 --> 00:26:29,339 I figured I just misheard him. 531 00:26:29,793 --> 00:26:30,906 All right. 532 00:26:32,281 --> 00:26:33,274 I might be in touch. 533 00:26:35,022 --> 00:26:36,629 I can explain that. 534 00:26:36,803 --> 00:26:38,217 That's okay. I know what a bong is. 535 00:26:38,405 --> 00:26:39,398 That's not mine. 536 00:26:39,478 --> 00:26:41,591 It's... my roommate's. 537 00:26:43,525 --> 00:26:46,453 Look, um, home slice, 538 00:26:46,979 --> 00:26:50,126 if I get tagged for this, that's it for me. 539 00:26:50,161 --> 00:26:52,176 They won't hire me with a drug bust on my record. 540 00:26:52,687 --> 00:26:54,086 It does seem unlikely, yeah. 541 00:26:54,154 --> 00:26:57,002 I was doing it. I saw myself doing the job. 542 00:26:57,063 --> 00:26:58,405 I saw myself wearing the uniform, 543 00:26:58,534 --> 00:27:00,254 and it wouldn't have happened if you bust me. 544 00:27:00,289 --> 00:27:02,300 I mean, it won't happen if you bust me. 545 00:27:02,335 --> 00:27:04,858 I mean, what I'm saying here is... 546 00:27:05,419 --> 00:27:08,188 it's up to you whether or not my future happens. Act V 547 00:27:26,102 --> 00:27:27,077 Thank you. 548 00:27:28,259 --> 00:27:29,308 Buy you a drink? 549 00:27:30,528 --> 00:27:31,687 No, thanks. 550 00:27:35,366 --> 00:27:38,065 To moral relativism. 551 00:27:38,569 --> 00:27:40,698 I'm sorry this is bothering you so much. 552 00:27:40,699 --> 00:27:43,219 Oh, I'm sorry this isn't bothering you at all. 553 00:27:43,337 --> 00:27:45,025 Oh, don't make this personal. 554 00:27:45,060 --> 00:27:47,113 You know what? Don't hide behind the badge. 555 00:27:48,021 --> 00:27:50,519 You're the one driving this thing, Mark. 556 00:27:50,681 --> 00:27:52,005 You are. 557 00:27:53,382 --> 00:27:54,502 Just own it... 558 00:27:55,453 --> 00:27:56,749 at least. 559 00:27:57,778 --> 00:27:59,944 Fine. I've been driving this. 560 00:28:00,046 --> 00:28:01,572 It's what we do, Janis. 561 00:28:01,573 --> 00:28:03,659 We cut the dealer a pass to get the distributor. 562 00:28:03,660 --> 00:28:06,146 We let the foot soldier walk to bust the kingpin. 563 00:28:06,562 --> 00:28:09,260 But there have to be some limits, Mark. 564 00:28:09,644 --> 00:28:11,272 There have to be people 565 00:28:11,307 --> 00:28:13,666 that we won't deal or flip. 566 00:28:13,701 --> 00:28:14,355 And I'm sorry, 567 00:28:14,436 --> 00:28:16,947 but if we can't even draw that line at a Nazi... 568 00:28:17,629 --> 00:28:20,533 I just don't even know what we're doing anymore. 569 00:28:20,975 --> 00:28:22,709 Have you ever taken a leap of faith? 570 00:28:23,580 --> 00:28:25,348 What's that got to do with anything? 571 00:28:25,581 --> 00:28:28,328 I'm pushing this because I have faith 572 00:28:28,363 --> 00:28:30,409 that seeing Geyer's picture in my flash-forward 573 00:28:30,444 --> 00:28:33,290 means his information will be important to us. 574 00:28:33,325 --> 00:28:34,885 Well, there you go. There's our problem, 575 00:28:34,920 --> 00:28:36,976 because in my flash-forward, 576 00:28:37,382 --> 00:28:40,357 all I saw was a baby that I don't even know I want. 577 00:28:40,392 --> 00:28:42,425 So how can I have faith 578 00:28:42,460 --> 00:28:44,311 in something I'm not even sure is real? 579 00:28:46,339 --> 00:28:47,833 Then you've got a problem, 580 00:28:49,037 --> 00:28:50,874 because that's what faith is. 581 00:28:55,881 --> 00:28:56,628 Benford. 582 00:28:56,663 --> 00:28:59,962 Dem found your Nazi's customs agent. 583 00:28:59,997 --> 00:29:01,327 Same flash-forward. 584 00:29:01,362 --> 00:29:03,664 - So he's telling the truth. - I'll put a call into state, 585 00:29:03,699 --> 00:29:06,816 have them start the arm-twisting of the German government. 586 00:29:07,075 --> 00:29:07,751 You sure? 587 00:29:08,157 --> 00:29:10,604 Hell, no, but something tells me 588 00:29:10,639 --> 00:29:12,489 I better get used to that particular feeling. 589 00:29:12,729 --> 00:29:13,811 We all better. 590 00:29:15,538 --> 00:29:16,535 World's changed. 591 00:29:16,570 --> 00:29:19,534 Some of us, all of us, are making decisions 592 00:29:19,569 --> 00:29:21,160 now based on what will happen, 593 00:29:21,195 --> 00:29:22,500 not what could. 594 00:29:23,481 --> 00:29:25,540 It makes us do things we wouldn't ordinarily do. 595 00:29:28,294 --> 00:29:29,949 You'd think knowing the future 596 00:29:29,984 --> 00:29:31,795 would make us less concerned about it. 597 00:29:33,982 --> 00:29:35,751 But just the opposite has happened. 598 00:29:36,085 --> 00:29:39,075 The future's what all of us are living for now. 599 00:29:39,489 --> 00:29:41,117 It's what we're living by. 600 00:30:04,113 --> 00:30:07,089 Hey, D. We got nothing on your unknown caller. 601 00:30:07,377 --> 00:30:09,418 Tech traced it to somewhere off the New York Coast, 602 00:30:09,485 --> 00:30:11,640 but from there, they read the signal 603 00:30:11,675 --> 00:30:13,647 as coming from two different sites at once. 604 00:30:13,890 --> 00:30:16,726 Whoever it was, they know how to cover their tracks. 605 00:30:17,801 --> 00:30:19,084 Thanks for trying. 606 00:30:22,048 --> 00:30:22,800 Hey. 607 00:30:23,905 --> 00:30:26,468 Can you pull the L.U.D.S off those two repeater sites? 608 00:30:26,804 --> 00:30:28,130 There's probably a million or so calls 609 00:30:28,189 --> 00:30:29,492 routed through those towers. 610 00:30:30,440 --> 00:30:31,372 At least. 611 00:30:35,797 --> 00:30:37,019 You can't do this! 612 00:30:37,351 --> 00:30:39,537 You need my government's consent to free Geyer, 613 00:30:39,572 --> 00:30:42,671 - and my superior-- - Signed off five minutes ago. 614 00:30:44,459 --> 00:30:46,606 Congratulations. You're a free man. 615 00:30:47,017 --> 00:30:48,672 Just like that? 616 00:30:49,153 --> 00:30:50,341 Start talking. 617 00:30:53,365 --> 00:30:56,120 I blacked out, as we all did. 618 00:30:56,155 --> 00:30:59,334 The flash-forward happened as I described it. 619 00:30:59,402 --> 00:31:01,849 And then I woke up. 620 00:31:02,055 --> 00:31:03,659 I went to my window, 621 00:31:03,694 --> 00:31:07,507 and I saw the city burning in the distance. 622 00:31:07,829 --> 00:31:09,464 And on the ground, 623 00:31:09,912 --> 00:31:12,147 at the courtyard outside... 624 00:31:14,971 --> 00:31:16,684 I saw crows. 625 00:31:17,305 --> 00:31:18,185 They were dead. 626 00:31:23,284 --> 00:31:24,727 Dead crows? 627 00:31:25,256 --> 00:31:26,998 The ground was littered with them. 628 00:31:27,479 --> 00:31:30,047 "A murder of crows..." 629 00:31:30,082 --> 00:31:33,003 In proper parlance, a grouping of crows. 630 00:31:33,038 --> 00:31:34,145 What the hell does this have to do 631 00:31:34,198 --> 00:31:36,925 with the Kabbalah and 137 seconds? 632 00:31:36,960 --> 00:31:38,702 Nothing, fraulein. 633 00:31:38,737 --> 00:31:42,347 I have no idea why the blackout lasted as long as it did. 634 00:31:44,142 --> 00:31:45,725 So what, it was all crap—635 00:31:46,105 --> 00:31:47,661 The Kabbalah, the birds? 636 00:31:47,696 --> 00:31:51,052 The crows are real. They were dying outside my window. 637 00:31:51,087 --> 00:31:53,477 - That must mean something. - Tell us! 638 00:31:53,653 --> 00:31:55,862 I can't tell you what I don't know. 639 00:31:57,388 --> 00:32:00,896 Please take this. I have no further use for it. 640 00:32:00,931 --> 00:32:02,697 But I believe you will, Herr Benford. 641 00:32:03,251 --> 00:32:06,295 In my vision, I knew that I'd be freed 642 00:32:06,330 --> 00:32:09,478 because of what I told you about the crows dying. 643 00:32:09,965 --> 00:32:13,360 It could be helpful in your investigation. 644 00:32:13,395 --> 00:32:16,930 How helpful it will be... uh, we'll just have to see. 645 00:32:18,326 --> 00:32:20,649 Then you'll rot in here until we do. 646 00:32:20,684 --> 00:32:26,209 Ah, my attorney is here to prevent that, Herr Krieger. 647 00:32:27,672 --> 00:32:29,255 You played us. 648 00:32:29,290 --> 00:32:31,418 The future will tell whether it's true. 649 00:32:31,709 --> 00:32:35,646 But in the meantime, I am, as you said, however... 650 00:32:37,472 --> 00:32:39,442 A free man. Act VI Mark Gets Home ♪ Twilight fades ♪ ♪ Through blistered avalon ♪ ♪ The sky's cruel torch ♪ ♪ on aching autobahn ♪ ♪ Into the uncertain ♪ (Mark kisses Olivia) OLIVIA: Mmm. ♪ Divide ♪ OLIVIA: Hey. You look horrendous. MARK: Glad I accomplished at least something with this trip. ♪ ...the last divine ♪ OLIVIA: That badly? MARK: As bad as it could've gone without getting shot at, yeah. OLIVIA: My mom – she always says, "Live in the now." MARK: How the hell is anyone supposed to do that anymore? OLIVIA: Come here. (begins making love to Mark) ♪ Strong as I feel ♪ MARK: What you doing? OLIVIA: What am I doing? MARK: Mm-hmm. What you doing? OLIVIA: Living in the now. MARK: Oh. OLIVIA: Uh-huh. Living in the now. MARK: Mm-hmm. OLIVIA: I guess my mom's advice wasn't so bad after all. MARK: Not so bad, huh? Back at the Bar KATE: Hi, Jack. JACK: Hey. (motions toward Aaron) He's been here for a while. Hasn't asked me to pour a drop. But you can tell he's thinking about it hard. (Kate walks to Aaron) KATE: I can't be too sure since I had a few yesterday, but I thought I was pretty particular about not wanting to see you again. AARON: Yeah. KATE: Well... AARON: I figured you'd make an exception for—for good news. You were right. The body – The remains. Tracy's grave. You were right. I'm sorry I went behind your back. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I'm – KATE: It's okay. ♪ Looking out the door, I see the rain fall upon... ♪ (Kate embraces Aaron) KATE: It's all gonna be okay. The Memorial Service ♪ Parading in a wake of sad relations ♪ ♪ As their shoes fill up with water ♪ STAN: There are no words for this... None that mean half a damn anyway. The people we love are gone, and they're not coming back. ♪ To keep good love ♪ STAN: And we'll miss them. ♪ From going wrong ♪ ♪ But tonight ♪ STAN: But things are going to get better. The sun's gonna rise on a new day. I know it doesn't feel like it will, but that dawn is coming. There's hope. One of the agents here repeated to me something that a friend had mentioned to him. And he said, "We're all prophets now." And you know, I can't think of a prophet worth a damn... that didn't suffer. ♪ How much I need it ♪ STAN: And I also can't think of a prophet... ♪ Too young... ♪ STAN: that God didn't love. ♪ And too old to just break free and run ♪ ♪ Sometimes a man ♪ 719 00:36:45,013 --> 00:36:46,417 Good night, Mom. 720 00:36:48,828 --> 00:36:51,080 This little boy's gonna come into my life, 721 00:36:51,115 --> 00:36:52,405 And I'm gonna be his mom. 722 00:36:52,904 --> 00:36:55,837 ♪ And much too blind to see the ♪ 723 00:36:55,872 --> 00:36:58,309 ♪ Damage he's done ♪ 724 00:36:59,715 --> 00:37:03,946 ♪ And sometimes a man must awake ♪ 725 00:37:03,981 --> 00:37:05,365 ♪ to find that really ♪ 726 00:37:05,400 --> 00:37:10,150 ♪ He has no one ♪ 727 00:37:10,692 --> 00:37:13,692 ♪ It's never over ♪ 728 00:37:14,729 --> 00:37:19,722 ♪ A kingdom for a kiss upon her shoulder ♪ At a Bar Afterward MARK: Absent friends. ALL: Absent friends. 731 00:37:30,301 --> 00:37:31,546 How many of these speeches 732 00:37:31,581 --> 00:37:33,381 do you think have been given since the blackout? 733 00:37:33,416 --> 00:37:36,015 You gotta figure something like this is happening every day, 734 00:37:36,317 --> 00:37:37,469 all over the world. 735 00:37:38,119 --> 00:37:39,298 All over the world. 736 00:37:45,748 --> 00:37:49,624 All over the world. All over the world. 737 00:37:52,400 --> 00:37:53,868 I need your help with something. 738 00:37:53,903 --> 00:37:55,805 - What? - Excuse me. Just come on. ZOEY: I'm a raindrop, and I'm falling for you. DEMETRI: What? ZOEY: That's how you tried to pick me up. Remember? DEMETRI: I would never use that line. ZOEY: Mm-hmm. DEMETRI: I said, um, you owed me a drink for, uh, shredding my ass on the witness stand. ZOEY: I did shred your ass, but I left all the good parts. 747 00:38:22,314 --> 00:38:23,152 You all right? 748 00:38:23,297 --> 00:38:24,937 Yeah. Yeah. 749 00:38:26,733 --> 00:38:27,406 Yeah. 750 00:38:28,515 --> 00:38:29,999 - Let's do it. - Huh? 751 00:38:30,034 --> 00:38:31,560 The "D-Day" wedding. Let's do it. 752 00:38:33,397 --> 00:38:35,073 Are you sure? 'Cause the other day—753 00:38:35,108 --> 00:38:36,026 The other day was the other day. 754 00:38:36,086 --> 00:38:38,644 I, um... today... 755 00:38:42,238 --> 00:38:44,698 I want us to make our future happen. 756 00:38:45,732 --> 00:38:46,465 Yeah? 757 00:38:48,743 --> 00:38:50,220 Baby! Back at the Office MARK: Okay, just go with me on this for a second. It says here that the Audobon Society tracks bird population trends. Okay, I need you to look up the worldwide crow population for, say, the last year. (Janis runs query.) MARK: There. See that dip? The day of the blackout. Geyer said that crows died outside his cell, but it wasn't just in Germany. Crows died all over the world during the blackout. JANIS: Mark... And I say this with love, who gives a damn? MARK: Look and see if there were any other instances of crow populations plummeting like this. (Janis runs another query.) MARK: In the Ganwar region of Somalia. In 1991, all the crows died on the same day. JANIS: Mark, who cares? MARK: Why did we set up Mosaic? JANIS: To look for patterns. MARK: Thanks to Geyer, we now know crows died all over the world during the blackout. Search on Ganwar and the date those crows died. (Janis runs a third query.) JANIS: Just one hit. A C.D.C. request for additional funding from D.H.S. You know, Mark, this is just anecdotal. Look, they don't even have any corroboration. MARK: No, no, no, no. Wait, wait, wait, wait. "C.D.C. doctors travel to the Ganwar region in response to claims that the inhabitants suffered a mass loss of consciousness." Janis, we've been so worried the blackout might happen again, we haven't stopped to ask ourselves, what if it happened before? source of raw text